Bad World Tour
The Bad World Tour was the third solo concert tour by American recording artist Michael Jackson, launched in support of his seventh studio album Bad ''(1987). Sponsored by Pepsi and spanning 16 months, the tour included 123 concerts to 4.4 million fans across 15 countries making it the second highest grossing tour of 1988. When the tour concluded it grossed a total of $125 million, adding two new entries in the Guinness World Records for the largest grossing tour in history and the tour with the largest attended audience. In April 1989, the tour was nominated for "Tour of the Year 1988" at the inaugural International Rock Awards. First leg (1987) On June 29, 1987, Jackson's manager Frank DiLeo announced the singer's plan to embark on his third solo world concert tour. Sponsored by Pepsi, the tour began in Japan, marking Jackson's first performances in the country since 1973 as part of The Jackson 5. The first nine scheduled concerts that began on September 12 sold out within hours, and five more were added due to high demand. Over 600 journalists, cameramen and fans waited for Jackson's arrival to the country at Tokyo's Narita International Airport. His pet chimpanzee Bubbles, who took a separate flight, was greeted by more than 300 people. A chartered jumbo jet was used to carry 22 truckloads of equipment, along with Jackson's entourage of 132 for the tour. The stage set used 700 lights, 100 speakers, 40 lasers, three mirrors and two 24-by-18 foot screens. Performers wore 70 costumes, four of which were attached with fiber optic lights. While in Tokyo, Australian pop music critic Ian "Molly" Meldrum conducted an exclusive interview Jackson and DiLeo that was featured on 60 Minutes in the United States. On September 18, Jackson was handed the Key to the City by Yasushi Oshima, the mayor of Osaka. He was accompanied by Bubbles, who was the first animal allowed inside the city's town hall. Jackson dedicated his Japanese concerts to Yoshiaki Hagiwara, a five-year-old boy who was kidnapped and murdered, and gave £12,000 to the parents of Hagiwara. Attendance figures for the first 14 dates in Japan totalled a record-breaking 450,000. Crowds of 200,000 were what past performers could manage to draw for a single tour. Nippon Television was a co-sponsor with Pepsi for the Japanese dates. Jackson performed five concerts in Melbourne, Sydney and Brisbane in Australia in November. While off stage, he spent time visiting sick children at their homes in the Sydney suburbs. Second Leg (1988-1989) Rehearsals for the tour's 1988 leg took place at the Pensacola Civic Center in Pensacola, Florida from January 22 to February 18, 1988. Vincent Paterson, who had worked with Jackson on several videos, was brought in to choreograph and co-direct the tour with Michael. On the last day of preparation, Jackson allowed 420 school pupils to watch him rehearse after the children made him a rap music video in his honour. The first performances were to begin in Atlanta, Georgia, yet Pepsi officials objected as the city was home to rival drinks company Coca-Cola. For both Atlanta shows, Jackson gave 100 tickets to the Children's Wish Foundation for terminally ill children. The first of three concerts at Madison Square Garden in New York City in March served as a benefit to raise $500,000 to the United Negro College Fund. Jackson presented a check of $600,000 to the fund. Jackson began his European tour in Rome at the Flaminio Stadium on May 23, 1988. Police and security guards rescued hundreds of fans from being crushed in the crowd of 30,000. Police reported 130 women fainted at the concert in Vienna on June 2. On June 17, Jackson travelled to the town of Vevey to meet Oona O'Neill, the widow of comic actor Charlie Chaplin. "I have fulfilled my biggest childhood dream", said Jackson after the visit. The most successful of the European dates were those in London at Wembley Stadium. Ticket demand for the five July dates exceeded 1.5 million, enough to fill the 72,000 capacity venue 20 times. Jackson performed seven sold out shows, beating the previous record held by Madonna, Bruce Springsteen and Genesis. More shows could have been added, but the venue had reached its quota for live performances. The third concert on July 16 was attended by Diana, Princess of Wales and Prince Charles. On September 8, Jackson was entered into the Guinness World Records, the first of three times from the tour alone. The Wembley shows were attended by a record 504,000 people. Management also presented him with a special award. On July 30, NBC aired Michael Jackson Around the World, a 90-minute special documenting the singer on tour. On August 29, after a birthday performance in Leeds, Jackson donated $130,000 to Give For Life. The final European show was held in Liverpool on September 11, staged at Aintree Racecourse. 1,550 fans were reported injured among the crowd of 125,000. In September 1988, Jackson toured the United States for the second time. On October 23, he donated $125,000, the net proceeds to first show in Detroit, to the city's Motown Museum. The American tour alone grossed a total of $20.3 million, the sixth largest of the year. During the December 11 show in Tokyo, nine-year-old Ayana Takada was selected to receive a certificate by Jackson to commemorate the four millionth person to attend the tour. In 16 months, Jackson performed 123 concerts in 15 countries to an audience of 4.4 million for a total gross of $125 million. Guinness World Records recognized the tour as the largest grossing in history and the tour to play to the most people ever. Opening acts Kim Wilde (Europe) Taylor Dayne (Europe) (Selected Dates) Broadcasts & Recordings A live album and DVD of the July 16, 1988 concert in London titled "Live at Wembley July 16, 1988" was released along with the special edition reissue of the Bad album titled Bad 25 on September 18, 2012, as well as a stand-alone DVD. Here is a number of concerts that were full, near-full and some of the songs are snippets that were leaked on Youtube. Here is the list: # Tokyo 1987 (September 12, 1987): Michael wore a black shirt during this performance and also the first concert of the tour. The concert is a full concert but in some bad quality. # Tokyo 1987 (September 13, 1987): Michael wore a red shirt during this performance and also the second concert of the tour. # Tokyo 1987 (September 14, 1987): Michael wore a silver shirt during this performance and also the third concert of the tour. The concert is a full concert but in some bad quality. # Yokohama 1987: This concert is a full concert in good quality. The performances of "I Just Can't Stop Loving You" and "Bad" from this concert were bonus songs on the "Live at Wembley: July 16, 1988" DVD. # Osaka 1987: This concert was a full concert in some bad quality. Some of the songs from the concerts were released from MichaelJackson-fr.com and MJ Who's Bad on Youtube. # Brisbane 1987: A near-full concert released as a video and amateur audio. "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'" to "Lovely One" are video and audio while "Workin' Day And Night" to "Bad" are audio only. # Rome 1988: A near-full concert released as a video and an incomplete amateur audio. "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'" to "Thriller" are video and audio while "Workin' Day And Night" to "Man In The Mirror" were audio only. # Gothenburg 1988: This concert was a full concert as an amateur recording. "The Way You Make Me Feel" and "Man In The Mirror" aren't included. # Cologne 1988: This concert was a full concert as an amateur recording. # London 1988 (July 22, 1988): This concert was a full concert as an amateur recording. # Marbella 1988: This concert was an incomplete concert as an amateur recording. "The Way You Make Me Feel" and "Man In The Mirror" aren't included. # Barcelona 1988: This concert was a full concert as an amateur recording. "The Way You Make Me Feel" and "Man In The Mirror" aren't included. # Landover 1988: This concert was a incomplete concert as an amateur recording. "Bad", "The Way You Make Me Feel" and "Man In The Mirror" aren't included. # Tokyo 1988 (December 26, 1988): This concert was a full concert as an amateur recording. Snippets # Tokyo 1987 (September 13, 1987): Snippets of "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'", "Things I Do For You", "Off The Wall", "Human Nature" and "Rock With You" leaked on Youtube. # Nishinomiya 1987: Snippet of "I Just Can't Stop Loving You" from a news report. # Melbourne 1987: Snippets of "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'", "Things I Do For You", "Off The Wall" and "Human Nature" from a news report. # Sydney 1987: Snippet of "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'" from a news report. # Kansas City 1988: "This Place Hotel", "Another Part Of Me", "Rock With You" and a snippet of "The Way You Make Me Feel" were leaked on Youtube. # New York City 1988: Snippets of "This Place Hotel", "Another Part Of Me", "Smooth Criminal", "Dirty Diana" and the kiss scene from "The Way You Make Me Feel" were leaked on Youtube. The "Smooth Criminal" snippet is from the "Moonwalk Collection: Ultimate Hardcore Edition (Part 2)" by MJ_Tribute-Channel. The concert was also released as an amateur audio. # St. Louis 1988: Snippets of "This Place Hotel" and "Another Part Of Me" leaked on Youtube. # Indianapolis 1988: Snippets of "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'" and "This Place Hotel" leaked on Youtube. # Louisville 1988: Snippet of "This Place Hotel" leaked on Youtube. # Hartford 1988: Snippet of "This Place Hotel" leaked on Youtube. # Houston 1988: Snippets of "This Place Hotel", "Another Part Of Me", "She's Out Of My Life" and "I Want You Back / The Love You Save / I'll Be There" leaked on Youtube. # Vienna 1988: Snippets of "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'" and "This Place Hotel" leaked on Youtube. # Basel 1988: Snippet of "This Place Hotel" leaked on Youtube. # Berlin 1988: Snippets of "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'", "This Place Hotel", "I Just Can't Stop Loving You", "Dirty Diana", "Thriller" and "Workin' Day And Night" leaked on Youtube. # Paris 1988: Snippets of "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'" and "This Place Hotel" leaked on Youtube. # Munich 1988: Snippets of "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'", "This Place Hotel", "Another Part Of Me""I Just Can't Stop Loving You" leaked on Youtube. # Hockenheim 1988: Snippets of "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'" and "This Place Hotel" leaked on Youtube. # London 1988 (July 14, 1988): Snippets of "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'", "This Place Hotel" and "Another Part Of Me" leaked on Youtube. # London 1988 (July 15, 1988): Snippets of "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'", "This Place Hotel", "Rock With You" and a full performance of "The Way You Make Me Feel" leaked on Youtube. The performance of "The Way You Make Me Feel" from this concert was a bonus song on the "Live at Wembley: July 16, 1988" DVD. # Cork 1988: Snippets of "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'" and "This Place Hotel" leaked on Youtube. # Madrid 1988: Snippets of "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'", "This Place Hotel" and "Another Part Of Me" leaked on Youtube. # Wurzburg 1988: Snippets of "Beat It" and "Man In The Mirror" leaked on Youtube. # Werchter 1988: Snippets of "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'", "This Place Hotel" and "Another Part Of Me" leaked on Youtube. # Leeds 1988: Snippets of "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'", "This Place Hotel" and "Another Part Of Me" leaked on Youtube. # Hanover 1988: Snippet of "Man In The Mirror" leaked on Youtube. # Milton Keynes 1988: Snippets of "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'" and "This Place Hotel" leaked on Youtube. # Liverpool 1988: Snippets of "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'", "This Place Hotel" and "Another Part Of Me" leaked on Youtube. # Pittsburgh 1988: Snippets of "This Place Hotel" and "Another Part Of Me" leaked on Youtube. # Los Angeles 1988: Snippets of "This Place Hotel", "Another Part Of Me" and "Bad" leaked on Youtube. # Los Angeles 1989: Snippets of "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'", "This Place Hotel", "Another Part Of Me", "She's Out Of My Life", "Human Nature", "Dirty Diana", "Thriller", "Workin' Day And Night", "Beat It", "Billie Jean", "Bad", "The Way You Make Me Feel" and "Man In The Mirror" leaked on Youtube. Some of the footage is from promo tapes and news reports while the footage of "She's Out Of My Life", "Dirty Diana", "Thriller", "Workin' Day And Night", "Beat It" and "Billie Jean" are from Elizabeth Taylor's speech at the 1989 Soul Train Music Awards. Personnel Creative Directors *Michael Jackson (Lead Vocals, Show Director, Dancer and Choreographer) *Peggy Holmes (Assistant Director) *Vince Patterson (Choreographer) *Tom McPhillips(Set Designer) *Allen Branton(Lighting Designer) Production *Frank Dileo (Personal Management) *Sal Bonafede (Tour Coordinator) *John Draper (Tour Manager) *Benny Collins (Production Manager) *Nelson Hayes (Production Coordinator) *Rob Henry (Production Coordinator) *Gerry Bakalian (Stage Manager) *Tait Towers, Inc. (Set Construction) *Clair Bros. (Sound) *Kevin Elison (house sound engineer) *Rick Coberly (Monitor Engineer) *Ziffren, Brittenham and Branca (Attorneys) *Gelfand, Rennert and Feldman (Business Management) *Solters/Roskin, Friedman Inc.(Public Relations) *Bob Jones (V.P. of Communications, MJJ) *Glen Brunman (Media Relations, Epic Records) *Gretta Walsh Of Revel Travel (Travel Agent) Dancers *Randy Allaire *Evaldo Garcia *Dominic Lucero *LaVelle Smith Band *Greg Phillinganes (Lead keyboards, synthesizers, musical director) *Rory Kaplan (keyboards, synthesizers) *Christopher Currell (Synclavier, digital guitar, sound effects) *Ricky Lawson (Drums) *Jennifer Batten (Rhythm and lead guitar)42 *Jon Clark (Lead and rhythm guitar) *Don Boyette (bass guitar, synth bass) *Background VocalsKevin Dorsey (vocal director) *Darryl Phinnessee *Dorian Holley *Sheryl Crow Stylists and Assistants *Karen Faye (Hair & Make-up) *Tommy Simms (Stylist) *Gianni Versace, Dennis Tompkins & Michael Bush (Costumes Designed) *Jolie Levine (Michael's Personal Assistant) *Meredith Besser (Assistant) Sponsors *Pepsi *Nippon Television (Japan only) Set list (1987) # "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' # "Things I Do For You" # Off The Wall" # "Human Nature" # "Heartbreak Hotel" # "She's Out Of My Life" # "Jackson 5 Medley" I Want You Back/The Love You Save/I'll Be There # "Rock With You" # "Lovely One" # "Bad Groove" Musical Interlude # "Workin' Day And Night" # "Beat It" # "Billie Jean" # "Shake Your Body (Down To The Ground)" # "Thriller" # "I Just Can't Stop Loving You" # "Bad" Set list (1988-1989) # "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'" # "Heartbreak Hotel" # "Another Part Of Me" # "I Just Can't Stop Loving You" (duet with Sheryl Crow) # "She's Out Of My Life" # "Jackson 5 Medley" I Want You Back/The Love You Save/I'll Be There # "Rock With You" # "Human Nature" # "Smooth Criminal" # "Dirty Diana" # 'Thriller" # "Bad Groove" Musical Interlude # "Workin' Day And Night" # "Beat It" # "Billie Jean" # "Bad" # "The Way You Make Me Feel" # "Man In The Mirror" Trivia * During the concert in Brisbane on November 28, 1987, Stevie Wonder made a guest appearance during the song "Bad." * Sometimes, the set list would be changed around for some shows in the North American second leg. * "The Way You Make Me Feel" was sometimes taken out of the set list for unknown reasons or time constraints, so "Man In The Mirror" performed on these shows in "Bad" jacket, instead of classic "The Way You Make Me Feel" blue shirt. * On 1989 Los Angeles shows Michael wore a white shirt for "The Way You Make Me Feel" instead of a blue one. * Towards the end of the tour, Michael sought medical care for vocal-chord nodules. Tour Dates '''First leg (Asia)' # September 12-14, 1987 - Tokyo, Japan # September 19-21, 1987 - Nishinomiya, Japan # September 25-27, October 3 and 4, 1987 - Yokohama, Japan # October 10-12, 1987 - Osaka, Japan First leg (Australia) # November 13, 1987 - Melbourne, Australia # November 20 and 21, 1987 - Sydney, Australia # November 27 and 28, 1987 - Brisbane, Australia Second leg (North America opening dates) # February 23 and 24, 1988 - Kansas City, Missouri Second leg (North America) # March 3, 5 and 6, 1988 - New York City, New York # March 13, 1988 - St Louis, Missouri # March 18 and 19, 1988 - Indianapolis, Indiana # March 20, 1988 - Louisville, Kentucky # March 24-26, 1988 - Denver, Colorado # March 30 and 31, April 1, 1988 - Hartford, Connecticut # April 8-10, 1988 - Houston, Texas # April 13-15, 1988 - Atlanta, Georgia # April 19-21, 1988 - Rosemont, Illinois # April 25-27, 1988 - Dallas, Texas # May 4-6, 1988 - Minneapolis, Minnesota Second leg (Europe) # May 23 and 24, 1988 - Rome, Italy # May 29, 1988 - Turin, Italy # June 2, 1988 - Vienna, Austria # June 5-7, 1988 - Rotterdam, Netherlands # June 11 and 12, 1988 - Gothenburg, Sweden # June 16, 1988 - Basel, Switzerland # June 19, 1988 - West Berlin, West Germany # June 27 and 28, 1988 - Paris, France # July 1, 1988 - Hamburg, West Germany # July 3, 1988 - Cologne, West Germany # July 8, 1988 - Munich, West Germany # July 10, 1988 - Hockenheim, West Germany # July 14-16, 22 and 23, 1988 - London, United Kingdom # July 26, 1988 - Cardiff, United Kingdom # July 30 and 31, 1988 - Cork, Ireland # August 5, 1988 - Marbella, Spain # August 7, 1988 - Madrid, Spain # August 9, 1988 - Barcelona, Spain # August 12, 1988 - Montpellier, France # August 14, 1988 - Nice, France # August 19, 1988 - Lausanne, Switzerland # August 21, 1988 - Wurzburg, West Germany # August 23, 1988 - Werchter, Belgium # August 26 and 27, 1988 - London, United Kingdom # August 29, 1988 - Leeds, United Kingdom # September 2, 1988 - Hanover, West Germany # September 4, 1988 - Gelsenkirchen, West Germany # September 6, 1988 - Linz, Austria # September 10, 1988 - Milton Keynes, United Kingdom # September 11, 1988 - Liverpool, United Kingdom Second leg (North America) Part 2 # September 26-28, 1988 - Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania # October 3-5, 1988 - East Rutherford, New Jersey # October 10 and 11, 1988 - Richfield, Ohio # October 13, 17-19, 1988 - Landover, Maryland # October 24-26, 1988 - Auburn Hills, Michigan # November 7-9, 1988 - Irvine, California # November 13, 1988 - Los Angeles, California Second leg (Asia) # December 9-11, 17-19, 24-26, 1988 - Tokyo, Japan Second leg (North America) Part 3 # January 16-18, 26 and 27 1989 - Los Angeles, California Category:Tours